Thunder and Lighting
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: A Terrible Storm Leads to a Scary Night for Finn and Rachel


Thunder and Lighting

Rachel and Finn were driving back from Finn's house they were going to go visit Kurt because he needed help with practicing a new song for Regionals. Fifteen minutes into the drive Rachel looked out the window and saw that clouds were rolling in and it looks like a storm was rolling in. Finn looked up though the windshield and said "yeah lets hope we get to Kurt's place soon. A few more minutes down the road and the storm started. It was raining and very windy. The road was kind of hard to see Rachel was starting to get scared. Finn put his hand on her knee and said "its ok love."

Finn took his eyes off the road just for a second to small at her and that's all they needed for the scariness to happen. Finn didn't see the deer crossing the road he tried to miss it but the car slick on some oil and Finn lost control of the truck and rolled into a ditch. All Rachel remembers hearing was screams and cuss words and a thump against the steering wheel. Finn's truck was old so ther was no airbag in the strering wheel. Rachel didn't get hurt much just a few cuts and a bruise on her head it was dark so she couldn't really see she pulled out her phone and put on the flashlight app. Rachel called out Finn's name but he didn't respond. She felt around for him I felt him, his head was lying on the steering wheel.

"Finn love can you hear me?" she heard nothing and feared for the worst and she slowly reached over to his neck and put two fingers on his pulse point and checked for a pulse she signed in relief as she felt a small faint pulse beneath her fingers. Rachel leaned over and put her ear next to his nose and heard he was breathing to, just very shallow though. She took her flashlight on her phone and looked around on his head. She saw he had hit his head pretty hard and some blood was seeping down the side of his face. Rachel ripped a part of her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding with her other hand she dialed 911 on her phone and told them where they were and they said they would be there fast. She said "hurry I think I'm losing him."

Rachel kept her fingers on Finn's neck while she kept her other hand on his wound keeping pressure on it to stop the bleeding. They were not that far from Kurt's house so Rachel gave him a call and told him what happen. Kurt nearly fainted on the phone Rachel told him to calm down and take deep breaths and just meet them at the hospital with that said Rachel heard sirens "hold on Finn there coming". Rachel got out of the car and flagged them down.

The medics arrived and Finn's door was jammed shut so they had to use the Jaws of Life to open the doors. A medic took Rachel over to the ambulance and checking her vitals and asking her questions of what happen and what day it was and everything. She told him the whole story of what happened and the day and there names. They pulled Finn out of the car and loaded him up on the stretcher. Rachel ran over to them and grabbed Finn's hand and it felt so cold. The medics had to cut open Finn's shirt and they were checking his vital signs and medic was talking in doc talk all Rachel knew what he was saying is we need to roll and get there fast he hasn't got much time. She heard that and started to cry.

The medic saw Rachel crying and grabbed on to her and said "you can come with us ride in the front with me I would say ride in the back but we need room back there to help your boyfriend." Thank you Rachel id and the medic helped her inside the ambulance and they loaded Finn up in the back and started to work on him. They put the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth to help him breathe and hooked him up to a heart monitor to monitor his vitals on the way to the hospital. They cleaned up his wound but the wound was so deep he needed stitches so they had to get him to the hospital and fast to get him into surgery. The medic turned on the siren and drove down the road the storm has stopped for thank god said Rachel if it was still storming Finn probly would not had made it because the medic would have to drive slow to fight the rain.

Within minutes they arrived at the hospital and Rachel saw Kurt standing outside she ran up to him and hugged him right away Kurt saw the medic's rolling Finn into the hospital and he looked at Finn's small prone form with a scared look. They ran in behind them and they heard the medic's yell out "seventeen-year-old white male head trauma and vitals dropping need help stat!" two doctors and a nurse up to the stretcher and took over while the medics stood behind ands helped wheel Finn to the ER. One doctor took off his stethoscope and put it on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing they said "we need to get him into surgery now he is fading fast.

They rushed Finn into surgery and put the mask over his nose to put him to sleep and hooked him up to a monitor and the doctor came in and they did an x-ray on his head and saw that he was bleeding from the inside they had to go inside and stop the bleeding. The nurse was cleaning his wound and they had to shave his hair around the wound so they could go inside and stop the bleeding. Within minutes the monitor's buzzed out loudly and it showed that he was going into cardiac arrest. "DOCTOR! His heart stopped." The nurse ran over and grabbed the paddles and one other nurse first tried CPR on him while they fired up the paddles. "Charge it to 200". CLEAR said the doctor and they shocked Finn. His body racked from the shock. They looked at the machine recording his heart rate and nothing yet. "Charge it to 250 CLEAR! Said the doctor again and shocked him once more. His body shook again from the shock a small pause and the monitor came to life and Finn's heart was beating again. The doctor placed his stethoscope on Finn's chest and listened to make sure it was a steady beat. It was and he sighed with relief. They started the operation on his head. Forceps said the doctor. The nurse handed him them and they cut a small incision on Finn's head and saw where the bleeding was coming from. Gauze please the nurse handed him the gauze and they stopped the bleeding with some gel and other medicine. They took the stitches and stitched up Finn's wound. During the operation Finn lost a lot of blood and he will need a blood transfusion said the doctor. "We need to find someone with his same blood type. "What type is he" asked the doctor? The nurse looked at his chart. "He is OB possive. Ok I'll go talk to his family and friends to see if there is anybody who can help.

The doctor walked out to Rachel and Kurt. Rachel was laying her head on Kurt's shoulder slightly crying. Kurt saw the doctor come out and asked for Ms. Berry. Rachel heard her last she looked up at him. "Hello I'm Dr. House we took care of your boyfriend he is one lucky lad his wound was deep" he took a deep breath. "We lost him once on the table." Rachel gasped out and hugged Kurt. Kurt said, "Shh its ok love." Rachel whispered "is he ok?" "Yes he is stable now and his vitals are fine he lost a lot of blood during the surgery though and needs a blood transfusion. "Your boyfriend is OB possive are you the same?" Rachel shook her head no "I'm A possible. "Oh he really needs this BF or he may not make it though the night." Rachel cried out harder. The doctor asked, "Do you know any friends or family members that had the same type as him?" Kurt spoke up "I'll do it doc I'm his step-brother. "Ok said Doctor House follow me. "Can I come to please?" Rachel asked. Yes Doctor House said. "Mr. Hummel follow me please". Kurt took Rachel's hand and they both followed the doctor into a room and Kurt got into a gown and in a wheelchair. They wheeled Kurt next to Finn's bed and hooked them both up and started the transfusion. "The transfusion should last an hour so Mr. Hummel you wont be able to move your arm." I know said Kurt and relaxed and watched Finn. He was glad to see his chest rising and falling with each breath and Rachel and him watched his heart rate on the heart monitor. So Kurt piped up "why don't you tell me what happen?"

Rachel told Kurt the whole story and he was in shock. "This is the one thing I hate about Lima the stupid deer." "I know I really wish they would keep them safe and not making them come into the roads" said Rachel.

An hour later the transfusion was done and Dr. House came back in and un-did the wires and everything from Kurt and Finn. "Now we just wait" said Dr. House. "If you want I can bring two cots and blankets and pillows and you two can sleep here tonight and wait for him to wake up he shall wake up tomorrow." Dr. House checked Finn's vitals "His heartbeat is stronger and his breathing is a better rate.

"That's good and yes we would like that thank you" said Kurt. "Your welcome and I'll be right back." The doctor came back with two cots and blankets and pillows. Kurt got dressed and he and Rachel lay down on the coats and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up and Kurt was still sleeping she walked over to Finn's bed and pulled a chair next to his bed. Rachel grabbed his hand and it felt warmer then the night before. Rachel felt his hand squeeze hers and his eyes slowly started to open and Rachel saw his brown eyes stare back at her. "Finn! Your awake". Kurt heard Rachel yell and woke up. "Rachel what's wrong?!" "Nothing look Finn's awake. Kurt rushed over and saw that Fin was looking around. "Hey buddy we are here." Finn smiled at us both and pointed to his throat and licked his lips. "He wants water." Kurt poured him a glass and put a straw in it and handed it to Finn. He took a small sip and started to talk. "Thanks guy's what happened where are I?" "We are still in lima we are at LMC (Lima Medical center) **ya made that up**…

"Hospital why what happen Rachel are you ok?" "yes love I'm fine you weren't though we were driving down the road to meet up with Kurt at his place and it started storming and a deer came out and you tried to miss it and we ended up in a ditch and you hit your head pretty hard on the steering wheel. "oh no wonder my head hurts a bit." The doctor walked in "that will go away in a few hours how you feeling Mr. Hudson?" "Like a truck hit me." "Yeah we will give you some morphine for the pain and you should be fine.

The doctor put some morphine in his IV and Finn said "ahh that's better thanks doc." "Your welcome Mr. Hudson so lets look at head of yours eh." The doctor removed his bandages and saw that the stitches were ok and he said, "in a couple of weeks should be able to remove the stitches."

"So what happened to me doc?" "Well when you came in your vitals were very low and we had to rush you into surgery because you were bleeding from inside your head." Finn gasped out yikes. "I know it was scary then during surgery we lost you once." Finn gasped out again "my heart stopped?" "Yes Mr. Hudson you are one lucky man to be with us still." Rachel took a hold of his hand. "What else happened?" "Well you lost a lot of blood from the surgery your girlfriend here doesn't have the same blood type but your brother here Mr. Hummel did so he did the blood transfusion for you." Finn looked at Kurt and smiled "thank you Kurt you're the best brother I could ask for." "Anytime" as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

A few days later Finn was allowed to go home his head was healing and his stitches were taken out he wasn't allowed to do anything hard for a while like singing or playing football so he had to just lounge around the Glee room and watch the players play on the sidelines for a couple of more weeks and after that he was allowed to sing with the rest of the Glee club in Nationals and they won First Place.

The end


End file.
